The present invention relates to a method and device for handling dental implants, which comprises a locking screw provided with a threaded bore and at least one driving element on the end face, with a detachable support hub holding the implant in a receptacle and a ratchet insert which can be detachably and non-rotatably connected to the implant.
Dental implants are used in dentistry in prepared bores in the jaw. After releasing the locking screw, a sulcus molder is firstly screwed into the threaded bore of the implant followed by a post, which supports the false tooth.
The removal of the implant from its receptacle and the insertion of the implant must take place under sterile conditions. Usually, the implant is connected to a support hub, which is fitted into a tube. This tube is packed in a sterile manner in a glass bottle sealed with a lid. After opening the lid of the glass bottle, the inner tube is withdrawn together with the implant, the tube is removed and the implant is fitted into a fitting block, in which it is held in a non-rotatable manner. The support hub is then unscrewed from the implant and a ratchet insert is secured to the implant by screwing a screw extending through a central bore of the ratchet insert into the threaded bore of the locking screw of the implant.
On its end face, the ratchet insert includes projections, which engage in the driving grooves forming driving elements on the end face of the implant, so that a non-rotational connection is produced between the ratchet insert and the implant. The screwing of the implant into the prepared bore in the jaw is effected by means of a ratchet key acting upon the ratchet insert. Subsequently, the ratchet insert is unscrewed from the implant.
During the required insertion of the implant into the fitting block, the release of the support hub and the screwing in place of the ratchet insert, there is a danger of the implant becoming contaminated if the handling is not effected very carefully. In addition, this handling is associated with a considerable time expenditure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to design a device of the initially stated type for handling dental implants in such a manner that the handling can be effected substantially more easily and reliably, so that it is also easier to maintain the sterile conditions.